


When It's Time

by Hazenator



Series: If Music be the Food of Love [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Fluff, Friendship, Love, M/M, New Year's Eve, Oral Sex, Romance, Science Bros, Songfic, tony stark discovers his heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-01 06:41:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1041570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hazenator/pseuds/Hazenator
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark: playboy, billionaire, philanthropist, genius, and coward in the face of what lies in his heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When It's Time

**Author's Note:**

> If my current readers didn't already know, I really enjoy writing songfics. This one is based on "When It's Time" by Green Day, I recommend giving it a listen!

The sun's radiant glow that was brighter than a magnesium explosion hit my face and I reluctantly opened my eyes to be blinded moreso by its unfortunate presence. I groaned. "JARVIS, time?"

"9:17, sir. Good morning, Sir," my AI stated in an uplifted tone.

I let my eyes adjust to the light and analyzed my surroundings. It had been months since I had woken up this early, let alone anywhere but the comfortable darkness of my colleague's room, since he had departed back to Calcutta to find himself and unbeknownst thrown me into great emotional turmoil.

"You're up early." Speak of the devil. I sat up on the couch and found Bruce standing at the adjoining kitchenette, water bottle in hand, eyes bright, and mouth complimenting his face with a cheeky grin.

Despite my inarguable hatred for mornings, I couldn't help but smile back. "Do you know how long it's been since I've woken up to the sun?"

"About the same amount of time it's been since I've woken up at my own will, I assume." He opened one of the cupboards and grabbed a box of cereal. "So what's the plan for today?"

I shrugged. "I guess I can check my messages and start working again." Honestly, though, I wasn't in much of a mood for it with a pounding headache and desire to spend my time anywhere but the lab.

Bruce grinned. "Everyone else is taking the holidays off, why shouldn't you?" He practically sauntered over to the couch in my AC/DC shirt (I had been looking for that) and boxers and sat at the opposite end from me, cross-legged with a bowl in hand. "Come on, it's New York City, a few days until New Year's. Surely there's something you can think of. Clint said you haven't left the tower in weeks."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course he'd know." I ran my hand through my hair, still dirty. "Since when are you eager to actually go out? You know this is New York City, yeah? Traffic, copious amounts of people, no sidewalk space, construction from the wreckage we created over a year ago?"

He chuckled. "Yeah, I know. You know I just came back from one of the most densely-populated areas in the world, yeah?" he said mockingly. "I'll be fine. Come on, we could both use the fresh air."

* * *

 

I reluctantly showered, dressed, and joined Bruce on our outing. The night before wasn't mentioned and, when we walked along the sidewalk, our hands barely grazed each other but didn't mingle. We walked into a small cafe, ordered our drinks, and picked a table in the corner of the dimly-lit room where we were least-likely to get recognized; the fanbase was wonderful, but overwhelming at times. Bruce sat across from me, sipping his cappuccino and telling me stories of Calcutta. I couldn't help but admire the way his eyes lit up as he described children who touched his heart, the families he stayed with overnight to care for. Our knees lightly touched and free hands rested beside each other. I could almost feel a magnetic pull to them, but resisted.

Bruce seemed to catch my stare and his smile turned into a sheepish grin. "What's up, Tony?"

I shook my head. "You know you're absolutely adorable when you get all heroic," I said, provoking Bruce to roll his eyes. "No, I'm serious. I haven't seen you this happy…" I paused, contemplative. "…well, really, ever."

"Yeah, I guess it does feel pretty nice to know I contributed to a good cause. You should try it sometime."

"Hey," I objected. "I've donated millions--"

"I'm talking about actually going out and participating. I'm sure Habitat for Humanity could use Iron Man to do some of the heavy lifting," he said, almost entirely seriously.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Maybe I'll look into it." I moved my hand closer to his, the backs of them touching. Our eyes met and I sipped on my latte slowly before changing the subject. "Your hair got really long."

He sighed lightly and ran his fingers through the wavy locks that almost hit his shoulders. "I didn't really bother with it but I planned on getting it cut as soon as I got back."

"I think it looks good," I commented. "I even like the beard."

"Yeah, no, the beard's going tonight," he declared and I smiled.

We moved on to how life had changed at Stark Tower. Natasha and Clint had finally begun dating, I assumed from their frequent hand-holding when they thought nobody had seen (we did). Steve and the thunder god had been sparring regularly with each other, seemingly as great matches unarmed. The mkVIII suit was in its testing stage, though I had been procrastinating on it lately. Bruce assured me he would assist in the production (as if I would have given him any other choice). I mentioned how much I had missed him (which made him sadly smile) and the fact that if we slept on the couch one more night I would probably die (which made him roll his eyes once more).

We finished our drinks and made our way back to the tower, side-by-side on the sidewalk, the backs of our hands touching, the eyes of strangers drawn to the men they hadn't seen in months.

* * *

 

We spent the remainder of the day in my penthouse on the couch, Nip/Tuck on the TV, my arm around Bruce's shoulders. I kept JARVIS ignoring any calls or messages unless they expressed great urgency, though no longer due to my unfathomable state of depression. I'd occasionally drift my focus from the show to find Bruce's eyes livid and intrigued with the onscreen happenings, which made my heart flutter (like every thing he did). I let my free hand wander next to his and he happily took it, our fingers intertwining and allowing me to discover just how empty my hand felt without his. He looked over at me and smiled. "Yeah, Tony?"

I reciprocated the expression. "How is it we're some of the most intelligent men on the face of the planet and yet it took us this long?"

He chuckled. "You want to talk about waiting? How long has it been since you've kissed me?" he said, matter-of-factly.

I was almost awestruck by his sudden lack of modesty, but instead raised my eyebrows and moved my head closer to his before our lips met in sync, electricity coursing from my lips to fingertips. Bruce moved his free hand to the back of my neck, pulling me closer and pulling away to breathe shortly before adjoining our mouths again. This time, unlike the night before, we were unhesitant to let our tongues mingle, gently at first before becoming more aggressive as we grew more ravenous for contact. I let my arm fall from his shoulder and hand let go of his, one hand snaking around his waist and subtly gesturing him to come closer. 

Without caution, he moved so he was straddling me, hands in my hair, mine running along his sides before not-so-subtly running under his shirt and digging into his smooth-yet-toned back. A gasp escaped from the man pressed against me and I began to get a taste of how much self-control he possessed. I found myself using every fiber of my being trying not to ruin what was slowly-but-surely developing by moving so quickly that the inertia would throw what we had and crash it into ruins.

I pulled away on that thought, opening my eyes to meet his and catching my breath that I had disregarded. The light ever-present in his eyes glowed moreso and the grin on my face could be seen from miles. I was the first to speak. "Dinner?" My heart was beating a thousand times a second and it took every bit of composure I had not to render my focus to the southern migration of blood from my brain.

He nodded, his chest rising and falling heavily, eyes examining me from eyes to lower torso, grin spreading wider. After giving a look of minor contemplation, he shrugged nonchalantly and pressed his mouth to mine once more - not that I had any complaints.

A mere half hour later, we managed to peel ourselves away from one another and almost reluctantly straighten our appearances to go out before the overwhelming public eye once more. I gave my favorite restaurant a head's up that my favorite rage monster and I were making an appearance, deciding against putting on a suit and sticking with my jeans and black button-up to match Bruce. We took the lambourghini, didn't hesitate to keep our fingers intertwined on the shifter, and managed to sneak several kisses at the many red lights Manhattan had to offer. 

The moment we stepped out of the car, we began to play completely different facades as the press managed to miraculously be right there waiting. We walked alongside each other and kept our hands distant, ignoring questions including (but not limited to) "Where have you been?" and "When will Manhattan be fixed?" and "What will the Avengers destroy next?". Bruce just kept a timid smile on as I led the way inside to the private section where we were seated.

After ordering drinks and sirloin, both of us were able to relax a little. I smiled at him. "You doing okay there, big guy?"

Bruce chuckled. "It's gonna take more than paparazzi questions to make me uncomfortable, Stark. You should know that by now."

I raised my hands in resignation. "All right, all right. I just know you're not big on crowds. Not everyone can radiate charisma like me, it's not your fault."

"Tony, if I couldn't handle this, you know I would have been insistent on take-out in the lab. We both know how content I was right where we were," he said, a devious grin on his face.

I leaned over the table slightly before murmuring "Well, Dr. Banner, if that's the case--"

"Don't call me Dr. Banner," he cut me off. "Not here." His eyes were ablaze once again and I understood why.

"Fair enough. Any second thoughts yet?" I asked, unable to shy away from the question.

He shook his head. "I already have a former colleague of mine taking my place there. Don't worry, Tony," he said, letting a finger run over my own knuckles. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Aaaaaaand there was that god damned grin again. He took a sip of chardonnay and I sat back.

"Good. You know I…" I began and, for the first time, I hesitated at what to say. "I'd just…"

Oh, great.

"…I'd just really hate to lose you again, Bruce."

He gave me a reassuring smile. "Can I let you in on a little secret, Tony?" I quirked my eyebrow. "You never did."

I chuckled. "You say that now." I let my hand subtly caress his. "Just…don't go again."

He cocked his head fifteen degrees to the left. "I wouldn't even dream of it, Mr. Stark."

The way he said those words left me amazed once more and I felt three famously deadly words attempt to creep from my cerebrum. I took control and hurriedly stashed that horrifying phrase elsewhere. There was no way in hell I was going to be so quick to say the "L" word, despite Bruce's fearlessness to say it the night before that I had cared not to delve into, as to not make him flee uncomfortably again. For all I knew, he may have meant it in a brotherly sense, or mistakenly said it in a mental blur of lust and elation. Either way, I couldn't risk it…not just yet.

"…Stark? You all right?" Bruce waved his hand in front of my face. "Gee, you've been blanking out all day. Tired?"

I shook my head. "This is just a lot to take in is all."

He rolled his eyes. "Tony, you can't lie to me. You've got something on your mind and you know I'm not a big fan of secrets."

My eyes darted from side-to-side and I took his hand, squeezing gently. "I promise you, Bruce, I'm not hiding anything. Can we change the subject?"

Bruce quirked an eyebrow and, while I know he could have been argumentative, he mercifully obliged. "All right. Are we planning on celebrating New Year's?"

I shrugged. "Honestly the whole idea of celebrating the beginning of a new year seems a little unnecessary. Everyone acts like you're wiping a clean slate but the only thing different the next morning is the number on your calendar and your liquor inventory." Truth be told, though…

"I was thinking of getting the rest of the team together if they don't have anything planned," he said, as if he was read my mind.

"Well, Director Fury has already instructed us to stay at Stark Tower that night anyway. In case there's a global catastrophe," I took a sip of my drink, being only half-sarcastic.

He nodded. "Well, we might as well make it somewhat festive. I mean, I haven't really talked to any of them since I got here, y'know, being preoccupied and all," he said, getting me to grin.

"We can let them know when we get home. Though I fear how alcohol will affect our performance on saving the world again."

"Well, for the record, Captain has a serum, Thor is a god, you're you, and the 'other guy' is immune to bullets and a blow from Thor - alcohol is like water to him. The only two I see a problem with are the spies and, quite frankly, their sobering capabilities are probably unparalleled."

I nodded in resignation, toasting my glass to my genius companion. "Touché, Dr. Banner."

"Don't call me that," he said once more and I made a mental note to ignore him.

 

When we returned to Stark tower an hour and a half later, it took all of .7 seconds in the elevator for our mouths to collide, Bruce's tongue tasting of chardonnay. I took a moment to absorb the sensations: soft lips against mine, a lightly-calloused hand reaching into my hair with the other pulling me closely, his firm chest against mine. I had him against the wall, my hands on either side of his stubbled face, resisting the unbearable temptation to press my hips into his. However, I couldn't help but moan when I felt a certain firmness press lightly into my upper-inner thigh. 

I had never been with a man (without a woman between us) as it had never sparked my interest, but I'd be damned if his tangible desire hadn't sent the most erotic thoughts to my mind. The magnitude of craving I felt for him, to feel skin against skin and so much more, threw my senses into overdrive, and the slightest moan he gave in return to the contact made me all but lose it. 

I let my hips rock into his, slowly, as I nibbled his lower lip and gave a small handful of his curly locks a gentle tug, receiving a gasp from him. My mouth moved from his lip to his jawline to his neck and suddenly his gasps turned to quiet moans as I sucked, nibbled, and licked various spots of my choosing, maintaining a steady grinding pace. "Oh, fuck, Tony," he said lowly, huskily, in a voice I had only heard maybe in my dreams.

As if on queue, the elevator stopped at my penthouse. I reluctantly pulled away to enter my security code and we scrambled out, our mouths instantaneously reconnecting. Since we were in my own apartment, I hardly needed to concentrate on navigation to get my fellow scientist on my couch. He sat upright as I straddled him and I continued my earlier ministrations with our hips as I swiftly unbuttoned his shirt. His hands did the same on me before we pulled the garments off and pressed our bodies together. I felt his hands move from my chest, to my back, to the back of my thighs before gripping my ass firmly. It was my turn to gasp, but I surprisingly wanted him to continue. 

My now ever-present erection strained against my jeans and, as I looked beneath me, I met a sight that made my situation worse. Dr. Bruce Banner, a reclusive genius in fields from medicine to gamma radiation, shirtless, panting, lips already swollen, with eyes radiant and set upon my own. I dared to let my eyes wander lower and saw the distinct bulge to match mine. It was enough to make me moan, and moan I did as I let my hips grind into his once more. It suddenly occurred to me how I hadn't been with anyone - man or woman - since Pepper, yet I failed to mind since the one person I needed was writhing beneath me, wordlessly begging for the contact I mutually craved, if I hadn't moreso.

I leaned in and kissed him softly. "You're absolutely amazing, you know that?" I didn't know if it was the alcohol making me exceptionally fervent and I honestly cared less.

Bruce rolled his eyes. "You say that to everyone you hook up with, don't you?" he mumbled with a smirk planted on his lips.

I shook my head. "Usually I'm pretty silent through the whole thing. You're so different…" I ran my fingers through his hair and heard a small noise escape from his throat. "Where have you been this entire time?"

He moved his hand to the back of my neck gently yet insistently. "Looking for someone like you, I suppose." Those soft lips were pressed against mine once again and the pace changed from hot, heavy, and fast to something much more heightened, our tongues mingling slower to savor the feeling and moans becoming more apparent. I sucked on Bruce's tongue lightly and his hands roamed to my ass, one moving up to my neck and trailing nails all the way down my back just a touch rougher than gentle. "Fuck, Bruce," I moaned.

"Tony…" he mumbled in the crook of my neck. "It's been so long."

"I know, Bruce," I said before grabbing his chin so his eyes were level with mine and saying something I never thought I'd say in my entire life. "And if we need to take this slow, I'll still be here. You know that, right?"

Bruce nodded. "Have you ever…y'know?" he asked, eyes looking up and down my body as if giving it a once-over.

I shook my head. "I honestly didn't even have any remote interest in men until the first day on the helecarrier. I just didn't come to terms with it all until you left…"

He smirked. "Didn't know I had that kind of effect on you, Mr. Stark."

"Well, there's a lot more where that came from," I said as I proceeded to continue grinding my hips into his. "What about you, Doc?"

Bruce's eyes fluttered shut for a few moments as his hips began to move to meet mine. "Yeah, I have - fuck, Tony - but it's definitely been a while." 

I quirked my eyebrow. 

"I was young and stupid. I'm not as timid as you think," he said, emphasizing his statement by taking a hand and palming my erection roughly. "But I will admit I've had limited sexual contact since the accident. Not that I couldn't handle keeping 'the other guy' at bay, I'm just one of those people that doesn't handle meaningless sex well anymore."

I looked at him. "You know you mean more than just sex to me."

"It's not that," he said. "I just don't want to move too fast and mess things up…"

I ceased my motions momentarily. "…Bruce, I swear, you say the few things on my mind I don't dare say aloud."

He quirked his eyebrow. "What else haven't you said?"

Uh oh. Bad call. "Bruce, please. Can we continue this conversation when we have fewer _preoccupations_?" I emphasized the last word with more pressure on his hips. "Please?"

Bruce sighed, grabbing my hips and squeezing hard enough to almost hurt. "Well, as a man with apparently more experience in this field, I can tell you right now this will get us nowhere near our mutually-desired outcome."

I smirked. "I love it when you get scientifically verbose outside of work, you know that?"

"I'll make note of it," he mumbled.

"I understand what you're saying, though. Might I propose the loss of a layer or two, Dr. Banner?"

He bit his lip. "Don't call me that," he said whilst working at my jeans and allowing me to do the same to his slacks. Quickly, we stripped down to our briefs and changed positions. I lay across the couch and allowed the physicist to crawl atop me, chest-to-chest, with his hands on either side of my head as he began to work his hips into mine, much more fluidly and rough. I moaned, experimentally allowing my hand to stray from his upper chest to his groin, rubbing and giving the bulge I came across a firm squeeze. "Fuck, Tony."

Our mouths met once more and I felt one of his hands reach inside my boxers, grabbing my cock and stroking agonizingly slow. I took the hint and followed suit, pumping his shaft identically to how I would work my own. Our moans were synchronized, our tongues intertwined, as we experienced the wonderful pleasure of ceaseless human contact. Never had I felt so vulnerable yet dominant, letting another man derive the moans I made yet watching him unfold before my very eyes in return. 

He pulled away and began kissing and biting my neck, moving his hand faster. He swatted my hand away and began working his way lower, making sure to nibble at my collarbones and maintain constant eye contact. "Bruce, what–"

"Sssh…" he cut me off. "Don't make me beg, Stark. Just relax. I'm an expert in these matters."

I let out a sigh. "I just don't want you to feel pressured into anything."

Bruce quirked his eyebrow. "You have no clue how long I've wanted to do this to you, do you?" He planted kisses lower down my chest, past the arc reactor to my abdomen. His hand kept jerking my cock, swiping his thumb occasionally over the head to smear precum across it. I succumbed to his endeavors and let my head loll back. "Good move, Stark," I heard him say lowly, his tongue darting in and around my navel, sending a surge of arousal straight to my already-throbbing erection. 

It was so strange. I had been with countless women, received enough oral sex to kind of find it almost mundane, yet the man above me managed to make it feel so foreign, as if it were my first time all over again. Just the foreplay leading to the act aroused me more than some of the best sex I had received in my entire span of existence. I felt my nerves tingle as he pulled off my boxers, cupping my balls with his free hand hand and licking lower down the trimmed line of public hair leading to the region I desperately non-verbally begged for him to give attention. "Fuck, Bruce."

"Yes?" He looked at me once more. His mouth was so close to my cock, the breath exerted from that simple word hit the sensitive head and I couldn't help but gasp. He smirked in return, but said nothing as he ran his tongue broadly over the tip before engulfing it within his mouth.

"Aah," I lightly exclaimed as he swirled his tongue around it and moved his mouth lower slowly down my shaft. "Fuck, Bruce, please?" I did everything I could not to buck my hips up, to allow him full control. Nevertheless, those eyes remained locked on mine as that mouth gradually worked its way lower, and the feel of his tongue practically worshipping my cock on its own was so agonizingly euphoric yet simultaneously taunting. 

I let my hand hook into the mess of black and peppered gray hair on his head, tugging in approval as he began to bob his head from tip to hilt. Bruce reached into his own boxers to pull his own arousal out and stroke teasingly as if only doing so for my own viewing pleasure. At first, he kept his pace nice and slow, allowing me to savor the feeling of my cock hitting the back of his throat, of his tongue running along the length, of the vibrations sent to my core as he moaned softly while pleasuring himself, all the while having him suck sporadically from gently to hard enough to almost hurt; but soon he grew more ravenous and I finally gave up on controlling myself as I began thrusting as gently as I could into his mouth as he sucked harder and moved faster. His free hand met my shaft and he began following his mouth with it.

That all-too familiar tingle in the pit of my stomach grew more and more apparent and Bruce was still insistent on not ceasing his maneuvers. "Bruce, fuck, I'm so–I'm so fucking close–please, Bruce–FUCK," I moaned, to which he responded by sucking even harder and moving the hand on his own cock even faster. Finally, I could no longer endure trying to hold off my own orgasm and I let go, holding Bruce's head as far down onto me as his mouth would allow and throwing my own head back as I couldn't hep but scream Bruce's name. Surprisingly, he made no protest and instead moaned loudly as he came a few moments later, swallowing my semen and only breaking eye contact to shut his eyes slowly, sated. My eyes wrenched shut as I gasped to the sensations of every nerve in my body coming alive. Wave after wave of neurotic ecstasy hit me and I felt my ejaculate shoot to the back of his throat, to which he responded with a moan to fire up my nerves even more than he already had. I let myself come undone at the hand of my best friend and newfound lover, and felt nothing but raw euphoria from it.

We remained still and I gasped lightly as Bruce pulled away from me to pull his boxers off and use them to wipe the cum off his own abdomen. My chest gently heaved as my vitals regulated from post-orgasmic bliss. "That…how do you even…" I was at a loss for words.

Bruce smirked. "My talents expand farther from the labs, Stark. Can we go to bed now? Preferably yours?"

I chuckled as I slowly sat up. "Now you're starting to sound like me." I stood and walked alongside him to my bedroom, our outfits matching once more as we were both stark (no pun intended) naked. Completely spent, we crawled into bed and Bruce threw an arm around me to pull me close. I laid my head upon his chest to hear his melodious heartbeat, and once again those three godforsaken words almost sprang to my mind once more. I felt his free hand run its fingers through my hair as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead.

"You have no idea how happy you've made me, Tony…"

No words were needed as we drifted off into sound slumber.

* * *

Two days passed slowly yet fully. I'd find myself awaken in Bruce's arms every morning to look up and see those gorgeous brown eyes staring into my own, only to exchange sleepy smiles and make out for a solid half hour before showering together and starting the day off right. Fury agreed to have Bruce start working with us again in the new year so he could have a few days to transition, so we spent the days either curled up on the couch or walking along the sidewalks of Manhattan, now unhesitant to hold hands despite the abhorrent eye of the paparazzi. We settled for takeout and pizza since Bruce had missed out on American food for a few months and honestly deserved the blissful artery-clogging goodness, going over the plans for the new suit before not giving a shit about it once more and opting to continue our lovefest instead.

I stood in front of my bedroom mirror and adjusted my tie as a pair of arms found their way around me and a beautiful face perched on my shoulder. "You're right, red is definitely your color," Bruce said, planting a kiss on the back of my neck. 

I smiled. "I didn't know you had shirts in any other color, Dr. Banner," I said, although light blue undoubtedly looked wonderful on him.

"I tend to save it for special occasions. You about ready, then?"

"Yeah, just making some last minute adjustments." I snapped on my bracelets and turned to face Bruce. "You look amazing."

He smirked. "I told you I needed a shave and haircut." His hand moved up to give my hair a gentle tug.

I rolled my eyes. "Bruce, you could look like the guy from Castaway and I'd still want you." I moved in and kissed him tenderly, my tongue swiping across his lower lip. He gladly accepted the invitation and met my tongue with his as he backed me into the wall to proceed with Makeout Session #2356 that night. 

The rest of the team hadn't seen either of us much and, spare the public handholding and discreet kisses, we hadn't quite yet made our relationship public. It was true that Bruce, while reclusive, hadn't minded whether the press milked our relationship for every ounce they could get. However, the idea of making our relationship eminent for the entire world was still not something I was ready for quite yet. Bruce, although skeptical, was understanding nonetheless on how important public image was for me and chose not to protest, instead allowing me to go at my own pace. I, Tony Stark, public relations aficionado, playboy, billionaire, etc., was actually a coward in the limelight for the first time. I don't think it was so much the idea of a public relationship - as Pepper and I were pretty well-known - but rather the obvious difference between all of my past relationships and the current I recently held. Bruce, however, showed no resentment. Somehow, he maintained patience and that was another reason I couldn't help but adore this man, regardless of my hesitance to proclaim it.

He pulled away. "Shall we?"

We made our way to the elevator and stepped in. I set the floor level four below, where we held our meetings and simulated battles and came to a consensus to get white-boy-wasted (for those who were capable) that evening. As the doors open, I grabbed Bruce's hand and heard him gasp. He looked at me. "You sure about that?"

I nodded. "Bruce, it's time," I said, which made him visibly beam. We stepped out, hand-in-and joined the rest of the team who had already started before us in the alcohol consumption. They were all gathered in the living room and turned to greet us, only to fall silent upon the sight of their two best scientists together like a high school couple.

Things were quiet for a few moments as we sat on one of the empty couches. Clint was the first to speak. "…am I seeing what I think I'm seeing?" his eyebrow was arched, but a smirk was firmly planted on his face. 

Bruce shifted his gaze to me nervously, so I chose to reply. "Yeah, Bruce is wearing something that has no hint of purple in it. Shocker, right?"

Steve rolled his eyes. "How long have you…y'know?"

Bruce shrugged. "Since I got back."

"A-HA!" Clint exclaimed. "I _knew_ it! Steve, pay up."

Steve glared at Clint before sliding a $10 bill across the table. "Can't say I'm surprised."

Thor smiled widely. "This calls for celebration!" Everyone, even Steve with the only non-alcoholic beverage in the building, raised their glasses. "To predestined companionship! We thought you would never discover such a spectacle, Stark!" They all took a drink.

Bruce and I exchanged smiles. "Well, now that that's out of the way, anyone up for a game?"

A few hours later, we got tired of games such as quarters and "I Never" and decided to take the party out to the balcony. Bruce had joined Clint and Natasha on the edge and I vaguely overheard him recounting his experience in Calcutta, while I sat at one of the tables with Thor and Steve. I leaned back in my chair and sipped at my fourth whiskey, smiling at Bruce. Bruce looked over at me, returned my look of adoration, and waved.

I heard a faint chuckle across the table and turned to look at Steve. "What?"

Steve smirked, sipping on his coke. "Nothing, I'm just completely out of my time. I grew up under the impression that kind of thing was disgusting but, really, you two remind me of how Peggy and I…could have been."

Thor placed a hand on Steve's shoulder. "Aye, we have all loved and lost at one point in time, brethren. Regardless, pondering over heartache shan't make it vanish."

Steve nodded and I raised my glass. "I'll drink to that."

Thor smiled. "Nevertheless, Sir Stark, we are all most joyous to find your spirits up once more. It's delightful to know Bruce has returned for good."

"Yeah, he's definitely something," I said, looking at Bruce once more.

Steve checked his watch. "23:53. What's that cliché, about kissing on New Year's?" This got Thor to lean forward as well, clearly intrigued by otherworldly traditions.

I grinned. "That pretty much varies, but generally once the clock strikes at midnight you're supposed to kiss your best friend, true love, what have you. Some people believe if you don't you'll spend the year lonely. It's a load of bullshit, really."

Steve rolled his eyes. "Of course you'd be resentful toward traditions."

I shrugged. "I just don't believe in the godly influence, is all."

Thor cut in our conversation. "I find it perfectly marvelous! Begin a year close to the person you hold so dearly! 'Tis a shame Jane couldn't be here…"

Steve raised an eyebrow. "I wasn't gonna bring her up, but where is she anyway?"

"Aye," Thor said, looking down. "I'm afraid our relationship is not quite what I had predicted to be. We discussed it and came to the conclusion we would both benefit from departure."

I set my drink down. "Shit, Thor. I had no idea. I'm really sorry." Steve reached over and placed a hand on his knee.

"Are you okay?"

He shrugged. "I'm not overjoyed, but I shall continue on with my existence. We still correspond regularly."

Steve nodded. "Maybe you'll project your frustration when we spar tomorrow and you'll actually win."

Thor gave a hearty laugh. "Maybe so."

"Guys! Countdown's gonna start!" Natasha called. "Care to watch the fireworks?"

I nodded, standing with my two comrades before we made our way to the balcony. Steve and Thor leaned identically against the titanium railing and I stood next to Bruce, snaking my arm around his waist and pulling him close before planting a kiss on his temple. "Having fun?"

Bruce looked at me. "Very much so. You three discuss anything interesting."

I shrugged. "Just the usual alpha-male banter. Cars, women, money, our alcohol preferences."

He rolled his eyes. "You really are something else, you know that?"

I turned to face him. "I can say the same for you, Dr. Banner."

"Don't call me that," he whispered, touching my nose with his.

I smirked. "You're in for a world of disappointment if you think I'll ever stop."

Down below, we could faintly hear the drunken populace almost a thousand feet below shouting the countdown. "TEN! NINE!"

"Tony?"

"EIGHT! SEVEN!"

"Yeah, Bruce?"

"SIX!"

"I just want to let you know…"

"FIVE! FOUR!"

"Yeah?"

"I really do love you…"

I stared down at him, my mouth agape and I decided that, as one of my guilty pleasure favorite movies said, when you realize you want to spend the rest of your life with someone, you want the rest of your life to start as soon as possible.

"THREE! TWO! ONE! HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!"

I leaned in and pressed my lips firmly to Bruce's before he could continue. We kissed ravenously, as if attempting to retrieve what regret we held the past year from each other's mouths; the apprehension toward our initial feelings, the pain inflicted upon each other when we said our goodbyes, and my hesitance to let him know how I felt deep within where no man had gone before. A pair of hands hugged my face and my arms wrapped around his body to hold him as close to me as he could get. My eyes were shut, and all I saw behind them was that wonderful face I would have never dreamed could make me so happy to exist. I could feel him smile against my mouth, as if once more he was reading my mind yet pondering what I would do next. Including the myriad of fireworks in the sky above, the scene was almost picturesque.

I slowly pulled away. "Bruce?"

His eyes fluttered open and met mine. "Yeah?"

I swallowed my nerves hard. "Can I fill you in on something?"

"Yeah?" he repeated, his hands moving to my upper biceps.

"I love you. And I mean that more than you could ever know." I saw Bruce's mouth open to interrupt, so I continued. "And, no, I'm not saying that because I'm drunk or trying to get a reaction out of you. I'm saying it because it's one thing I'm certain of and, for the first time in my life, I'm not only unafraid to say it, but eager to have you and everyone in the world know."

He physically beamed. A distinct glimmer showed in his eyes, and I wasn't completely positive that that was due to the fireworks. "You've made me the happiest man in New York City, Tony."

"Second happiest," I interjected before pressing my mouth to his once more.

I let my eyes remain open to see the smirk on Bruce's lips, along with the two blond figures behind him embraced within each other.

I pulled away again. "Okay, maybe fourth," I corrected myself.

Bruce looked behind him and smiled. "You really are something else…" he trailed off as he let his hand come up to lovingly caress my face.

"I can say the same for you, Dr. Ba--"

"Stark, don't even." 

Nevertheless, that smile of his didn't fade. 

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, I thank you all so much for reading this. All constructive criticism is welcome and I'm open to suggestions of all types. I have a plan for this series and I hope you all stick around to watch it unfold. Until next time!
> 
> -Haze.


End file.
